Saving the Stiff
by XXbuttonsXX
Summary: 'Tris Prior is a beautiful girl, no matter how much she denies it.' Tris/ Peter short one shot from Peter's point of view during a certain point in Insurgent. *Insurgent Spoilers!*


**A/N- Hi xD Here is a little Divergent one shot - I might make it into a one/ three shot if people want me to- so tell me in a review if you do but It might take a while as I have other stories I havent updated in ageesss! and if you do read them...SORRYY! I- I- I just don't know! I will be doing some one shots untill I want to write them again! Next chapter to 'Can't fall back' should be up soon! (Hunger Games fic). **

**Um...yeah, heres a short (500 and something word) one shot for you. Peter/Tris, hope you enjoy! and don't forget to review! (please?)**

* * *

I stand there as the clock ticks on the wall; the noise making me even more frustrated by the second. I sigh and look through the small hole in the door and see Tris sleeping soundlessly on the bed inside. I can't help but smile. She's ever so beautiful. Her blonde hair fell across her face covering her flawless features. I purse my lips together, that hair needs to be moved.

I reach into my back pocket, pull out my keys and quickly find the correct key for this door. I put the key in the door and open it. I walk over to the bed and crouch down. Trying not to wake her I tuck the strand of hair behind her ear. Now I can see her long pointy nose and big blue eyes.

Tris Prior is a beautiful girl, no matter how much she denies it. Four doesn't deserve her. I think back to the time where Four told her she wasn't pretty, I was outraged; she is pretty, she is more than pretty, she is beautiful!

I was watching them that day, I saw him take her down to the chasm and I was fearful that he was going to kill her. I didn't know why I cared so much, I tried to kill her myself just a few days before, but that was Drew's idea. He was the one who suggested it and I went through with it to impress Molly.

I thought Molly was everything to me, but when I watched Al and Drew nearly throw Tris over the Chasm. It dawned on me that I actually did care if Tris died. I was so relieved when Four came and saved her.

"What are you doing?" I hear a sharp voice whisper. I look up to see Caleb starring down at me with wide-eyes. I shrug my shoulders and stand up.

"Are they really going to kill her?" I ask him. Caleb nods. "Why aren't you doing anything about it? You're her brother!"

Caleb glances away, "Come with me," he says and begins walking away. I quickly follow him, locking the door behind me to cover up any evidence of me being in there. I hurry down the hall to catch up with the imbecile.

He catches me by surprise when he turns left sharply and goes into a room. Caleb is already looking at different coloured tubes when I enter. Only then do I realise we're in the serum room. He looks up at me through over his oblong glasses.

"This is a paralyses serum," he says and holds up a purple serum, "It's the same colour as the death serum. Tomorrow, I'll distract Jeanine and you swap the serums." I nod taking as I take all of this in. This could kill me. I am going to betray the Erudite for Tris putting my own life in danger. I have never done something so abnegation before yet when Caleb passes me, I take the serum and thank him. Now I don't have to watch the only stiff that has ever caught my eye die.

I tuck the serum in my jeans and pull my T-Shirt over to hide it from anyone who might wish to stop me.

It is at this moment that I realise; I've changed. I am doing something which, in my eyes is something only a stiff would do and I am doing this for a stiff.

But she isn't a stiff. She is different, she is divergent and...I think I am falling for her.

* * *

**Review k? If you want me to make it into a two or three shot tell me and I will think about it :} Also I wanted to make Caleb nice because I was devastated when I read Insurgent! I loved him and-and :'(  
Also read 'Forgiveness' on my profile! It's a Divergent fanfic which is Al/Tris and Peter/Tris ok? :) If anyone has anymore one shot suggestions, tell me! I love doing them :} **


End file.
